


I'd Be Honoured

by LukasTheWriter



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Both Pairs, Brief mentions of child neglect, LEADS OFF FROM EP 12 SEASON 2 SO IF YOU HAVENT WATCHED IT I WOULDN'T WANT TO SPOIL IT, Max's parents are shit, dadvid, nothing in depth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukasTheWriter/pseuds/LukasTheWriter
Summary: Max's parents dropped him off at a orphanage when he was one year old.He's moving from foster home to foster home and dumped at Camp Campbell by the pair of 'parents' so they can collect the money they get from taking Max in.David just wants to find him a home.





	1. Chapter 1

After Max's parents didn't show up for parents day, David was more than concerned about the boy's well being- even though he tried to put on a strong face, David saw the tears which stung Max's eyes as he dismissed the camp councillor.

Gwen, who would stop any unnecessary antics, even tried to help to contact Max's parents, but his file was empty except an email in which David had sent the invite to parents day. Although seemingly futile, David had sent another  _'strong worded'_ letter:

_Dear Max's Parents,_

_I know I have tired to contact you before hand, yet you did not show up to Parents Day which greatly upset Max. It may not seem that way, but Max cares a heck of a lot about being the only child without any family to show up. Even Space Kid Neil had his uncle to join when his parents could not attend. However, i'm sure you were busy or did not receive my Email. I understand this, but have realised the lack of information in Max's file and would like to discuss this with you._

_David, Camp Campbell Councillor_

 

It had been two days after sending the Email did David get a reply,but when he read it, he had no idea what to do or say. He only had one option: He had to tell Gwen. The kids were having breakfast, Gwen dotting on Max- after the Pizza Place, Gwen and David were sure Max never had eaten properly, he always ate his breakfast, but only got what he needed, whilst the other campers took all they could get- but, as sweet as it was, he had to break it up. 

"I'm fine! I've had two servings of bacon now!" The voice of an agitated Max wasn't uncommon in the mornings, but today it seemed there was less bark in his tone

"Come on, Max, Nurf has had three!"

"That's because he's a fat son of a-" David thought it'd be best to stop him right there 

"Okay! I hate to stop this great conversation but I need to talk with Gwen." Gwen frowned whilst Max nodded, stuffing his mouth with the last of the food he had originally on his plate before hopping off, probably to find Neil and Nikki. "What the fuck, David? You saw him yesterda--"

"Yes, Gwen, I'm sorry but we have a problem... about Max's parents. Just listen..." The last part came out softly so no campers, if any were sneaking around in the seemingly empty dining hall. The look of urgency on his face did not escape his co-worker as she nodded for him to continue. 

_"Dear Mr. David, Camp Councillor_

_We regret to inform you that we did pass on the invite to Max's host family and therefore they did not show up for their own reasoning which we do not know. I have been made aware, however, that Max is seemingly unhappy with this family . We would like to say that we could find another, but this is not the case as many families are not looking to host a child of Max's nature or age. If you do find any family which would be interested to host or adopt Max, please fill out this form by 7th of July as his host family's duration would then be terminated._

_Yours sincerely_

_Sleepy Peak Orphanage Home For_   _Kids_

"His host parents didn't even give their number, or email, they rely on the home to deal with this!" David fumed. A hand rested on the shaking shoulder causing David to meet Gwen's gaze. "They don't care, do they? His host family?" The words sounded so sad, contrary to the venom laced words which he spewed a minute ago. 

"It seems like they just dumped him here to get him out of their hair."

"But why? Why foster a child then send them to a place where they never see him?" It baffled David to no end. Max was a good kid- he maybe rude, easily angered, foul mouthed, but he was a good kid at heart who tried his hardest to make things right when he saw he actually upset David. He got everyone to band together just to make David feel the slightest bit better about everything.

"The money," Sighing as she saw a face pf confusion, she elaborated "Every month, foster families get a set amount of money for taking in a child, y'know, to cover food costs and all that. It isn't much but it's more than nothing. This camp is next to piss cheap, because we sure as hell barely get paid, and this is the cheapest place they could send Max, keeping some money for themselves and not having to see him..." Although not quiet, Gwen's voice sounded like she was ready to go run and find the 10 year old and hug his problems away - or David would at the sound of his more than likely scenario 

"Hey dipshits, can we stop this one to one talk, the Quartermaster is trying to kill the platypus." A voice rang out, sounding like sheer boredom; definitely Max. 

/////

Max had noticed strange behaviour between Gwen and David all week since their little 'chat' and he knew why.

"They're what?!" Cried Neil "That can't be right! They wouldn't hide it from us!" to which Nikki agreed 

"Yeah, it's not even a big deal anyway."

"Yes it is! McFucking sunshine and 'I-Binge-Watch-Bullshit' are banging!" The huff of annoyance followed the sentence when he saw his friends look at him with disbelief "It's so fucking obvious: 'Alone chat', sneaking around, whispering to one another when anyone is around them! It's disgusting! We don't know what gross shit they're saying"

"That is kind of odd..." Agreed Neil "We'll find out at the camp fore tonight."

"Yeah we can play truth or dare! I'm gonna dare Harrison to give me all his tricks!" Although he rolled his eyes, Max knew that the only way he'd find out is from partaking.

////

A whole thirty minutes into the game, an hour into the campfire itself and nothing! Not one touch, or one 'gazing look' (as Ered put how her fathers act) nada! David and Gwen answered questions with the campers, yet disclosed nothing!

"Okay my turn!" came the cheerful voice, and Max groaned. What could it be 'What's your dream job?' 'What's your goal in life?' 'Best thing at Camp Campbell?' Max's answer to all: Nothin--

"Okay, if you all could choose anyone in the world to be your parent, who would it be?" Now Max frowned. He didn't have an answer- well he did, but to fuck if he was going to say that... _'Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson? No too intimidating. Maybe-'_

 Max's brain short circuited as he heard Ered talk about how she loved her dads, but would have some emo ass band player as an uncle. Fuck! He had no one to say 

"Max?" The soft tone and small encouraging smile sent Max's way made the decision to lie that much harder, and in the mist of everyone trying to guess for him, mainly wrestlers or 'tough guys', Gwen trying to shut everyone up, and the reassuring smile David still held, Max decided not to lie at all 

"David and Gwen." And the commotion stopped. Everyone looked at him, even David was in shock "L-Like I know I only have one, but I'm sure those two are banging so,," And thank god his plan worked as everyone tried to get information about the councillors. Max slowly stood and removed himself, still hearing 'Since when's and 'When we're in ear shot?!' 

///

He said that out loud. He said he wanted Gwen and David to be his parents.

He practically just said he wanted to be _adopted_ by them. Whilst this caused the unfamiliar knot of anxiety to settle in Max's stomach, Gwen and David both smiled.

"Okay Camp Bonding is over!" The red cheeks matched David's hair and everyone laughed happily, whistling at the two. Gwen groaned and rolled her eyes and looked back "Oh, and to answer you, since April dumbasses." Now David's face just blew up into flames as he rushed to find Max. 

Both councillors looked everywhere and figured Max had headed off to bed early, but that didn't dishearten David at all.

"Knock knock..." Rustled sheets make David alert that Max was in fact still awake "Can I come in?" Silence. "I'm gonna come in." David entered to see Max's already small frame cuddled up underneath his blanket. "Max... did you mean it?" David didn't want to get his hopes up, ready to be shot down but the slight movement of the top half of Max's body confirmed with a nod "Listen, Max..."

"I know, okay, you're young, you're too young to have a ten year old to look after, plus my parents wouldn't giv--"

"No, listen Max." This caught his attention as he listened "that's not what I was going to say at all. I- I know about your parents; that they sent you here to get you away and they don't care. I know that they're just host parents." Now David sat on Max's bed, a hand on the boy's shoulder "And I've talked with them." Max looked up now "I talked with them and the orphanage because I wanted to find someone to home you, forever home you. I, gosh Max, I always wanted it to be me to make you feel appreciated and cared for, but I was sure you would want someone who didn't get on your nerves or make you mad. I wanted to know what type of person you would like... that's why I asked that question in the first place. " As David retrieved a piece of paper out of his pocket, Max sat up fully, trying to peer at it "But if you want me to be your guardian, I'd be honoured to." Max was shaking as David finished his little speech and before if he could ask if he was okay, Max lept to hug David, a proper hug this time. "What do you say?"

"B-But you and Gwen, is she okay with this? I don't want to come and, y'know, barge in on your love fest or whatever."

"Max, she cares about you, she loves you. Heck, she's mothered you all week I said that I wanted to, but didn't put myself down for adopting you, I'd even say she looked sad to hear that. Sure, she's my partner, but that doesn't mean I can't love you with my whole heart too." 

///

It started with a fostering, rules set by the orphanage, but David assured Max every time that he felt the boy was insecure, even after a disagreement with the two or between Max and someone at the camp, that Max was going to be his son, no matter how much work it would take.

With all the 'Your mother and I..' and 'Your dad said...' from the councillors who decided to move in together as soon as Max did, it wasn't long till he slipped up and called David 'dad' when being scolded. And he still hasn't lived it down.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming back from moving in was odd, to say the least. Max had gotten comfortable as he watched the domestic banter and teasing between his new parents ensue as they filled the cosy house, making it a home. The boy found it cheese-y but, it was nice to have comfort and familiarity in a place which he only resided in for a few days, and seeing Gwen smiling and David’s natural laugh fill the place, seeing the two he lived with actually in love, was more than enough for Max.

But he did miss the camp.

Well, more of missing Neil, Nikki and the campers rather than the notion of camping, nether the less he missed it and was finding himself not unhappy going back. However as they all exited the vehicle, the camp was unusual quiet, spiking fear into the counsellors. Rushing into the main hall, the trio saw all campers lined against the wall before a loud crash caught their attention, campers too scared to move. Campbell peered as made his way to the door, making his way directly to Max. He would never call himself a person who scared often, but max was trembling as Gwen put her hands on his chest to bring him closer to her legs for comfort. 

“There’s the one, the one who caused all of this trouble!” a loud booming voice came over but before the founder could even stand in front of the camper, David stood in his way 

“Move Dav—” 

“You,,, you can go fuck yourself before blaming your problems on our boy.” Campbell tried to move him, but David stood firmly, with more strength than it looked like he could hold “Your problems are caused by gambling and irresponsibility, not a goddarn child. He’s my boy and I’d rather see you cry as you go bankrupt, leaving me jobless, rather than see you hurt him.” Looks of disbelief are shot to David by all around, except Campbell, who wore a frown and a matching growl, leaving David no more intimidated than before. He just got Max, be wouldn’t let him be hurt again. It was the anger filling Campbell which silenced the van outside, ready to strike a blow at David, Campbell was pinned by the very FBI agents who took him in the first place.

Not knowing that he held it in, David exhaled a sigh of relief, even as the camp director resisted a we few feet in front of him. The campers all felt themselves relax, Nikki going to hug David before leaving to join everyone going to see Campbell taken away for the second time, but he held Max with him. Gwen rested her head on David’s shoulder asking “Are you okay Max?” rubbing her ‘son’s back gently as he nodded, hugging them as well as he could. Gwen picked up the bear which he had dropped on the way in and put it back in his arms. In a state of shock, the embarrassment which Max usually felt drifted away as he found comfort once again in the presence of David and Gwen alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> They had the Quartermaster cover the camp for two days as Max and Gwen moved in.


End file.
